1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a package structure, and more particularly, to a package structure with a plurality of carriers.
2. Description of Related Art
A package structure is a product formed through complicated packaging processes. Various package structures have different electrical performances and heat dissipation capacities, and a designer may select a package structure with suitable electrical performance and heat dissipation capacity according to design requirements.
Referring to FIG. 1, it is a schematic view of a conventional package structure. The conventional package structure 100 comprises a printed circuit board (PCB) 110 and a plurality of electronic components 120, wherein the electronic components 120 are disposed on a surface 112 of the PCB 110 and electrically connected to the PCB 110. The PCB 110 comprises a plurality of pins 116 protruding from the other surface 114 of the PCB 110. Through the pins 116, the PCB 110 may be electrically connected to a next level electronic device, such as a motherboard (not shown). However, the electronic components 120 of the conventional package structure 100 are all small sized first-level packages and the area for wiring on the surface 112 of the PCB 110 is limited, thereby resulting in a relatively large overall volume of the conventional structure 100. Additionally, since the electronic components 120 are required to be formed through a first-level packaging process, the manufacturing cost of the conventional package structure 100 is relatively high. Moreover, the package structure 100 must be manually inserted into the next level electronic device, so that both of them cannot be assembled together through an automatic machine.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, another conventional package structure is provided. Referring to FIG. 2, it is a schematic view of another conventional package structure. The conventional package structure 200 comprises a package substrate 210 and a plurality of electronic components 220, wherein the electronic components 220 are disposed on a surface 212 of the package substrate 210 and electrically connected to the package substrate 210 through wire bonding technology or surface mount technology. Additionally, the conventional package structure 200 is electrically connected to a next level electronic device, such as a motherboard (not shown), through a solder paste or a plurality of solder balls (not shown).
Although the conventional package structure 200 has advantages of high component distribution density, small volume, simple manufacturing process, relatively low cost, and being automatically placed onto a next level electronic device, when the conventional package structure 200 dissipates heat during operation, the heat is transferred to leads of the next level electronic device only through a conductive via 214 in the package substrate 210 by way of heat conduction. Therefore, the conventional package structure 200 has poor heat dissipation capacity.